This is it
by fairytink2202
Summary: Ok, so this is my first Gino x Lelouch fanfiction so please give it a chance. WARNINGS: Yaoi, Smut, Violence and other stuff... Please R&R so if you like it so i can continue it.


**Ok, so I was planning to try this and see how it would work. So please R&R!**

**And so I begin…**

* * *

**L.L. POV)**

It was dark, dry and quite. I didn't know where I was, and nor did I want to stick around to find out.

I don't even know how I got there. My last memory was…hiding in an abandoned building while looking for someone. Who?

"It seems like the subject has woken up, good. Test his power with a lion." Someone above said.

The voice was familiar. I don't know why but it reminded me of someone who I could trust.

A loud roar echoed around me and I jumped against a wall. They seriously put a lion in this place with me.

"Let me go! I don't know what happened! Please, Im only a….a…" I stopped and blinked. What am I?

"You're a what?" The voice chuckled. "You don't even know! This is your punishment, for killing Euphy and thousands over Elevens and Brittanians!" The voice screamed and the roar got closer.

"What are you talking about?" I shook and rose. I started to run.

I felt different. I felt…strong. The roar got closer.

"Goodbye, Lelouch." The voice said solemnly, and the lion pounced on me and sank its teeth into my neck.

I gasped a last breath before I felt my neck crush. My eyes were wide and I blacked out.

I must be in heaven. Everything looks shiny and white.

I heard a yowl of pain and I turned to see the lions paw being crushed. Someone pulled it off of me and saved me! Wait…. That is me…What am I!?

I felt the rush of air as I was flung back into my body. I gasped and felt my neck.

The blood on my neck was drying and I didn't even have a scar on my neck. "I…I am alive." I whispered.

I looked at the lion and ran at it. I felt myself become weightless as I jumped onto the lions back and smashed his head in.

It cried out in pain and slumped to the ground dead. I blinked and climbed off.

"W-what am I…?" I shook violently and threw up next to the carcass. "Lelouch, go to the left and the exit is there! I will get you out!" A voice yelled. I nodded and ran to the door.

When I got there a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes held a door open. I ran through it and stopped.

"Who are you?" I backed against a wall and watched him close the door quietly and stare at me. "It's me…Gino…" He frowned.

"Gino; I don't know anyone named Gino. I don't even know who I am. All I know is that apparently my name is Lelouch. Unless, that was the name of the lion I killed." I looked nervous and watched him frown. "Lelouch…Your name is Lelouch Vi Brittania. You also go by the Alias Lelouch Lamperouge. You were dating Suzaku Kururugi up until a year ago. Then you started dating me…Then went missing a month after. It has been almost two years. You are now seventeen." He explained slowly.

I started shaking and tearing. I couldn't do anything. I was coming up a blank. What could I do? I closed my eyes and let out an ear piercing screech. I was crying and screaming out of anger and fear. "WHAT AM I?" I cried and shook. Then I felt his arms around me.

* * *

**G.W. POV)**

"Shh…" I whispered and held him close to my chest.

He looked afraid, and alone. Suzaku betrayed him for the third and final time.

Suzaku said that he didn't know what happened to Lelouch when he went missing.

But I could tell he was lying. He knew where Lelouch was, and what was being done to Lelouch.

My poor baby, I remember finding out that he was "kidnapped" from the mall when he went to the parking garage.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_I was waiting for Lelouch to meet me at the bottom of the parking garage. He didn't like people knowing he couldn't get his license because of his age. _

_He texted me saying that he was just getting on the elevator. I asked him what he wanted to do this weekend but I never received an answer._

_I waited for an hour before I got out and looked for him. I ran up and down the flights of stairs and entered the elevator._

_ No one saw Lelouch enter or exit the parking garage. He was nowhere to be found. I got off at the third floor when I saw the puddle of blood and what looked like parts of his school uniform jacket torn all over the place. _

_I panicked and was about to call the cops when Suzaku called. **"Gino, someone kidnapped Lelouch."** His voice cracked._

**"**_**What? NO! Impossible! I would of seen them! He has to be with you! I am at the mall now!"** I sobbed into the phone._

**"**_**They took him through the emergency personal driveway. You wouldn't have been able to see if they took him."** He whispered._

**"**_**I am at the crime scene now! I need to get the cops here now!"** I cried and hung up. _

_The search lasted for months, but gave up after three. Then I abandoned the lords of the round, and looked for him myself. _

* * *

**~Flashback End~**

I knew it had to be a cover up. It was the Brittanian government. The whole system is based upon conspiracy, and a monarchy.

I found out where he was through a mystery source, they sent me a link to a file that gave me the information that I needed to find him. But finding him took longer than I wanted….

I found a warehouse in the middle of the homeland.

It was underground, and was as big as a city. It was a city; a city full of mutants that had an array of powers.

It wasn't like Lelouch with his geass. They had super strength, or speed that only animals in the wild would be able to have. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They all came from the center of the city.

It had a big red plaque saying that it was called "The Center". It took me another few months to infiltrate the building. They poisoned my beautiful Lelouch, and made him into a mutant.

"G-Gino…" He whispered, and I looked down.

"W-What is going on…? I am scared. I want to go wherever home is…" he whispered. "Ok…We will…It will take some time. But we will." I whispered and kissed him. As I kissed him the lights went out and I heard a snarl in the speaker.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you guys think of my first Gino x Lelouch. I think it is ok, but please R&R ok? *smiles***

**I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**


End file.
